


Whumptober 2020 - 7 - Enemy to Caretaker

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 1





	Whumptober 2020 - 7 - Enemy to Caretaker

The masked hero grappled around the city looking for trouble. When he heard a weak whimper, he stopped and followed the noise. 

He was shocked to find his archnemesis huddled against a dumpster.

“Joker?” Batman knelt down, knowing it could very well be a trap. When he got a closer look though, he knew it wasn’t. Burn marks covered a majority of the other man’s body and a stab wound was bleeding pretty heavily.

Batman sighed and gently lifted the villain, taking him to one of his hideouts. After searching for the first aid kit, he began gently cleaning the wounds and applying bandages. He stitched up the stab wound as well, then sat down and watched the now unconscious Joker.

Joker woke with a groan, unsure if he was even alive. He felt alive, there wouldn’t be this much pain if he were dead, right? 

“Joker. You need to take it easy.”

“Bats?” He looked over in surprise.

“You’re seriously wounded. You need to rest so you can heal.”

“Why are you helping me? Wouldn’t it be easier to let me die?”

“Might be better for Gotham that way, but not for my conscience.”

Joker nodded before giving a small laugh, “Not sure what I’ll even do now. Harley and the boys turned on me.”

It was Batman’s turn to look surprised. “Well, you’ll figure it out. Just rest for now and I’ll be back to check on you later.”

The bat disappeared out the door before grappling away, leaving his enemy to wonder how Batman could be so kind to a killer.


End file.
